


Jack Meets Jack

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mischief, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: In the year of 1718, Jack Frost was spreading frost on the ground when he bumps into Jack O. Lantern.
Series: Seasons May Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for sending this one in a bit off my usual schedule. I was out shopping with my family most of Saturday.
> 
> Looking, back on my works, I decided to make a small timeline so the events won't get confusing.
> 
> 1709, Willow became a spirit
> 
> The Guardians of Childhood books 1-4
> 
> 1712, Jack Frost becomes a spirit
> 
> 1713, "Becoming the Third Seasonal" takes place.
> 
> 1715, "Spirit of All Hallows Eve" takes place along with Jack O. Lantern becoming a spirit
> 
> 1718, "Jack Meets Jack" takes place.
> 
> Now, Onto the story.

It was a few years after Jack Frost became a seasonal when they first ran into each other. Jack had heard from Willow, about the new spirit that came almost a year after he became a spirit himself. Jack had now gotten permission to start spreading winter in the northern part of the world. Sure it was just spreading frost, but Jack makes the best of any opportunity to spread his season.

On the 31st of October, Jack gave himself a short brake. He landed in a tree and leaned against the trunk as he smiled at his work. It wasn’t until he heard someone speak to him that he realized he wasn’t alone.

“This tree’s taken”

Jack turned around to see a teenager with an orange mask, hanging upside down by his knees.

“Are you like a winter spirit or something like that” The teen asked.

“I'm actually the spirit of winter” Jack said. “My name’s Jack Frost.”

“Oh, that’s right” the teen said. “Willow made mention of another spirit named Jack.”

“So you’re, Jack O. Lantern?” Jack asked.

“Indeed I am” he said as he got himself sitting on the branch. “Though I guess it could get confusing if we both answer to Jack.”

“Yeah Jack” Jack Frost said. “I don’t think we could pull off Jack 1 and Jack 2. Even though I doubt Willow would stop with at least calling me by my last name, I would prefer something else.”

Jack O. Lantern rested his chin on his right hand before snapping with his left hand. “I got it. You’ll stick with Jack, and I’ll go with Jackol. It’s my first name plus my other two initials.”

“Okay” Jack said. “So, Jackol, what kind of powers do you get as the Spirit of All Hallows Eve?”

“I'm not a hundred percent certain” Jackol said. “I'm still learning what I'm capable of, but I can show you what I know.”

“Well this could be fun” Jack said.

Willow had mentioned to him that Jackol was a troublesome spirit, but she would also say that about Jack. Jackol grabbed his lantern before jumping off the branch he was on. Instead of plummeting, Jackol simply used his magic to transform into a crow. He flew down to ground while Jack floated down with the wind.

“You're able to turn into a crow?” Jack asked, not all that impressed.

Jackol turned back into his usual form.

“You know, that’s only slightly better then the reaction I got from Willow” Jackol said. “She was like” Jackol transforms into Willow, and with her same voice say “Whatever, just leave me be Lantern.”

Jack was surprised by this before he started snickering, and then laughing. “You even sounded just like her” Jack said while still laughing a bit. “What other tricks can you do?”

Jackol, back in his usual form held out his lantern. “I can also turn my lantern into other objects” he said. He first turned it into a knife, then a teapot, then a ball, and back to a lantern. “Though that’s all I know.” 

“It’s still pretty nice” Jack said. “What do you do with it?”

“I honestly haven’t been doing much except messing around and pulling off the occasional prank” Jackol said. “Sometimes messing with the Easter Bunny can get quite enjoyable. I can show you how to get in his Warren sometime.”

“Oh my goodness, I’ve been trying to figure out how to do that for a couple years now” Jack said. “He’s really full of himself. Oh imagine his reaction if I spread some frost at his place.”

“I bet it would go something like this” Jackol said as he transformed into Bunny. “What the bloody hey are you doing here you Drongo?!”

Jack started laughing again. “You even got his silly accent right” He said.

“Now you’re making fun of me accent” Jackol said. “Why I oughta.”

“You’ll have to catch me first, cotton tail” Jack said before zooming off.

Jackol, while still looking like Bunny, started running after him. Jackol surprised himself by how fast he was able to run as the guardian of hope. He was able to keep up with Jack despite him weaving between the trees. However, their race came to a crashing end when they both ended up smashing into Willow.

Willow groaned as Jack and Jackol both gotten off of her. She gave an exasperated upon seeing who it was that crashed into her (Jackol being back in his usual), before saying, “I’m going to regret telling you two about each other aren't I.”

Jack and Jackol simply chuckled at this comment.


	2. What's Your Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after they met, Jack and Jackol decided to ask each other a couple of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going over different ideas and realized that I could add to this fanfiction. It's now going over different events that are focused on these two mischievous spirits.

"So do you have an actual job or something that you do when you aren't playing pranks?" Jack asked Jackol when they met up in the forest they met at.

Both Teens were sitting in a tree after showing off there powers.

"Yes" Jackol said. "I actually keep an eye on ghost."

"Wouldn't we count as ghost?" Jack asked with a chuckle. 

"According to Reaper, not exactly." Jackol said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well, according to Reaper, the Grim Reaper that is, all ghost are people who have died, while not every spirit had died."

"You met one of the three soul gathers?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it was the Grim Reaper who made me the spirit of All Hallows Eve after all" Jackol said. "And there's actually a few more spirits that help them out like Davy Jones. 

Back to the first question you asked, there are some days where there are a lot of ghosts that come to Earth. All Hallows Eve happens to be one of those days. So I get to make sure that those ghosts don't do anything that could cause harm. Usually me and the ghost come to a compromise where I'll allow them to spook people as long as no one gets hurt. Sometimes I will check in on these ghost and we go pranking together. It's becomes more like a game and less like a job for me."

"Sounds like me and spreading winter" Jack said.

"So do you only spread snow during Winter?" Jackol asked.

"Well I also have to keep the mountain tops white along with the north and south poles, and the occasional sparring match with Ray Nimbus." Jack said.

"You know, I heard that one of the guardians of childhood, Nicholas St. North lives there. Wanna try and visit?"

"Sure" Jack said before giving a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding Dream ball fight to this group of one shots.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is both late and short in comparison to my other ones, but I'll do my better on Wednesday. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
